SNK: Organ Trail
by QueensOfSpice
Summary: The zombie apocalypse had begun and Jean and Eren have been bitten. When Jean becomes one of the undead, how will Marco react? / Based on the game Organ Trail / WANING: Contains Snapped!Marco, slight blood, character death, murder, and suicide. / One-shot


There were deafening screams as the small group of survivors now attempted to avoid being bitten by their former friend Jean, who had only turned moments ago. No one felt like they had the heart to shoot him, not even Eren, yet they all knew they were goners if they didn't. Eren had previously been bitten and now watched in horror at the transformation that would later be him if they were unable to make it to Safe Haven.

A gun shot blasted through the air as Marco, Jean's closest friend, fired a bullet straight at the turned boy's head. In a matter of moments, the brunette's corpse had fallen to the ground, lifeless. Not even his undead will to drag the rest of the group with him remained. The group was nearly silent as they stared at the corpse. Only the sound of Marco reloading the rifle could be heard.

Two seconds later, another bullet was fired. This time it was directed at Eren. The tiny object smashed through the infected boy's skull, a look of complete shock crossing his face as he now fell lifeless to the ground. Mikasa and Armin were speechless as they watched Eren's body fall to the ground. To them, the world was now running in slow motion. They both were unable to turn their gaze from their closest friend's dead eyes.

"Y-You..!" Mikasa began, snapping out of her shock when she heard Marco reloading yet again. They had all simply thought he was originally reloading to be prepared for a zombie attack, but... "Eren is..!"

When Mikasa had turned to look at the freckled boy in complete and utter rage, she saw that he had swung the rifle over his shoulder and that his eyes were now shrouded.

"Eren was bitten. You saw what happened to Jean. Eventually... he would have been he same." Marco stated glumly. His will to live having been shattered by the death of his friends. He didn't even know what else he should keep on living for. The freckled boy was no longer traumatized by the sight of blood or dead bodies, yet seeing those he cared about become one of those things was still too much for him.

"We're almost to Safe Haven..! He could have made it..!" Mikasa protested. They'd heard rumors that there was a cure at the Safe Haven for those that were bitten, but not yet undead. They had been allowing Jean and Eren to continue on simply because they were nearly half way to the place they could possibly be cured at. However, they had been bitten far too early in the trip. Marco simply shook his head and turned away from the two others.

Mikasa had no reason to live now that Eren was gone. He had been her entire world, yet Marco had so easily killed him before he had even turned. The Asian girl attempted to control her anger, yet she couldn't stop herself from grabbing a cooking knife, that had been dropped in all the commotion, and charging right at the freckled boy with it. In seconds, Marco had drawn his gun and shot Mikasa right through her left eye, leaving only himself and Armin, who had retreated to the other side of the vehicle in everything that was going on.

"Armin, you're not going t like hearing this but..." Marco began as he reloaded the rifle and made his way towards the blonde, who simply circled the car to attempt avoiding contact with the freckled boy. "You're next."

"M-Marco..." Was all Armin was able to get out as he retreated away to the opposite side of the car each time Marco attempted to come closer.

"Armin. Look at this. We don't have a chance anymore. In the end, we're all going to be killed. I would prefer we just get it out of the way right now." The freckled boy stated simply, unable to catch the blonde that was circling the station wagon. "I promise it'll be quick and painless..."

Without even attempting to reply, Armin dashed for the driver's seat, yanking the door open quickly and throwing himself in the car. Marco was right after him, blocking the door so it couldn't close behind him and aiming the rifle right at Armin's forehead. He pressed the barrel of the rifle right up to his skin and whispered, "I'm sorry." before pulling the trigger.

Marco's own blood then drained moments later, having followed the sound of a gun shot. The rifle clattering to the ground, falling from his mouth. His limp corpse falling to the ground, surrounded by the other dead bodies of his friends. The friends that he had killed.


End file.
